<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roomate by fallingpsycho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451293">Roomate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingpsycho/pseuds/fallingpsycho'>fallingpsycho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UP10TION</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingpsycho/pseuds/fallingpsycho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roomate ㅡ 𝒘𝒆𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒏, 𝒅𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒃𝒍𝒆 𝒂𝒖<br/>for @wsheok twt</p>
<p> " J- Jinhyuk.. maaf. kasur ku kena bocor air hujan.. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wooseok | Wooshin &amp; Lee Jinhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roomate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sudah seminggu sejak Jinhyuk satu kamar dengan pria kecil bernama kim wooseok. Tapi jinhyuk masih belum bisa terbiasa tidur dengan lampu yang di matikan. sementara wooseok sendiri nggak bisa tidur kalau lampu nya nggak di matikan. Akhir nya jinhyuk memilih buat mengalah dan memutuskan untuk memasukkan lampu tidur berbentuk olaf kesayangan nya ke dalam selimut nya. </p>
<p>  Badan nya aja yang tinggi menjulang, asli nya jinhyuk takut banget sama gelap dan hantu. </p>
<p>" j- jinhyuk? " </p>
<p>  Hampir saja terlelap, jinhyuk seperti mendengar suara wooseok memanggil nya. Tapi jinhyuk pikir wooseok ga mungkin manggil dia, sementara di aja kalau di ajak ngobrol cuman jawab " hm " doang. parah nya lagi kadang cuman di angguk in atau di gelengin doang. </p>
<p>  " Jinhyuk!! " </p>
<p>  Oke, kali ini suara nya lebih lantang, di tambah jinhyuk ngerasa ada yang narik narik selimut nya. Jinhyuk bisa melihat bayangan orang di balik selimut nya yang di pantulin dari lampu olaf nya. </p>
<p>  Pelan pelan jinhyuk nurunin selimut nya, buat mastiin yang manggil dia itu bener- bener wooseok.</p>
<p>  " J- jinhyuk maaf... kasur ku kena bocor air hujan.. " ucap nya lirih. Wooseok sebenar nya malu tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain, sekarang masih jam 02.00 dan ia harus tidur untuk kelas pagi nya di jam 7.00. Sebenar nya wooseok bisa aja tidur di karpet depan tv tapi badan nya selalu berakhir sakit- sakit jika bukan tidur di kasur. </p>
<p>  " kalau ga keberatan.. boleh aku tidur di sebelah mu.. " tambah nya, jinhyuk yang sudah mengantuk berat refleks menganggukkan kepala nya lalu menggeser badan nya, menyisakan space yang lumayan besar untuk teman sekamar nya itu. Dengan ragu ragu, wooseok membaringkan badan nya di sebelah jinhyuk. Wooseok malu banget, ia seperti menjilat ludah nya sendiri. Ia yang berkata sama teman teman nya kalau nggak mau deket deket sama pria berpenampilan jamet itu, tapi ia sendiri harus tidur satu ranjang dengan nya... Malam ini. </p>
<p>  " E - eh? " </p>
<p>  Wooseok terkejut, ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang nya. Kini punggung nya bersentukan dengan dada teman sekamar nya. Aroma musk yang khas pun kini tercium oleh indra penciuman wooseok. </p>
<p>  " Selamat tidur Jinhyuk.. " </p>
<p>  Jangan tanya kenapa wooseok nggak marah atau setidak nya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan jinhyuk. Wooseok pikir jinhyuk pasti melakukan nya dalam tidur, dan tidak di sengaja. Entah lah, wooseok sendiri justru malah merasa nyaman dengan keadaan sekarang.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>